High School Never Ends
by Harpiedoodie
Summary: Enter Midgar High, the school that is located on Midgar City, where all the drama started.Cloud Strife, the popular jock,found himself turned into a girl!On Reno's bed...Yaoi and straight.CloudxVarious Reader's choice ,ZackxAeris,VincentxYazoo.First fic!


_Woot! I finally created the first chapter of my first fanfiction._

_I was surprised on how lovely ideas that I suddenly got after seeing a " Gender-Bender" fanart of Cloud, which pulled the trigger of my yaoiness._

_The Pairing that is included here is : Cloud(girl) x Various(Reader's choice), ZackxAerith, VincentxYazoo, Genesis/Sephiroth._

_The settings would be …. : High School ! Because as you know, High School Never Ends!Although High School is more than a hell for me . Duh!_

_Rating : T ( May goes M later ,if my pervyness works well)_

_Reviews would be loved. _

_All the character are belongs to Square Enix or whoever owns it._

_Xox_

**Chapter 1 : Midgar High**

Midgar High , the school where all the kids who lives in Midgar town studies school's cool and classic exterior could lure you to enroll yourself, drooling at how famous and beautiful the school is.

The big and well built school building , the rose garden where the lovebirds would spend their lunch break feeding each other's with words and caresses,the big library with internet facility, the gigantic basketball and tennis court where the hot jocks lingered around, smiling alluringly at the girls, and you won't miss the hot cheerleaders, yeah! And not to forget to mention the soccer field,the swimming pool,and etc.

The school is like a dream come true.A dream that was built by Shinra Company , the biggest company in Deusericus,the current principal,is the son of the late Midgar High's principal, the founder of the Lazard is a man who's minds is stuck on his computer and his company, he would sometime pay a visit to his school, and would always attend the soccer matches.

And there, inside the luxurious school, who knows what kind of people who studies from the geeks, to the emos, the slums to the spoiled rat, and that's what makes it's more than school is full of surprise that no ordinary people would thought of.

" Cloud! Cloud!"

A high-pitched voice called over the boy's Strife, the blonde boy with spiky hair turned his back to see the man who called him, acknowledging the owner of the voice by listening to his "one of a kind" noisy voice.

"Reno ? "

Reno, that's what they called him. And hey, that's his real name!A quiet strange name, but it would fit his eccentric redhead caught Cloud's left shoulder, putting his hand on it.

"Hey,you are skipping trainin' today? Do ya know what Coach said ? He's kinda angry ,yo!You are in a big trouble nao!"

The redhead certainly have no acknowledge of proper language and grammars. And he always added that " Yo!" in most of his sentences, claiming the words as his trademark. Cloud lets out a small sigh at Reno's present, he's always a bother to the jock.

Cloud Strife is also known as the famous soccer player of Midgar High. Maybe that's how he obtained the scholarship since his parents are not doing very well in Nibelheim, the village where he lived before. It was Lazard who personally sends his parents a letter that invite Cloud to go to their school, without having to pay a 's also talented at many sports, but his main focus is soccer. Reno is his fellow teammates, which most likely to be found hanging around him ,although Cloud doesn't pay a lot of attention to him.

Sometimes Reno could be a bothersome person, but he's also a skilled player. He self-proclaimed to be Cloud's best friend, trying to gain a little bit of popularity that Cloud possessed. Yeah, which girl didn't fell for Cloud? The pretty boy is considered as the "most-wanted" boy by his peers. He's smart, he's cool, and he keeps himself detached from the other, maintaining the "lone wolf" attitude.

No one couldn't see that his personality is a complete foil to Reno. Reno is a tease, easy-going, chatty,cocky, and hyper-active redhead. He kept bugging around Cloud, and sometimes they would make the looks that they were two gays who hang around at school a lot.

One fact that makes Reno and Cloud have together is , that neither of them has been known for having a crush on they asked Reno whether he has someone special that he would like to share about, he would say that he is obsessed with himself, and other than that he's obsessed with flashy things and soccer,or sometimes joked that he's not into girls, but he brushes it off by flirting on a girl nearby.

Cloud, would avoid any question that mentioning about love, crush ,or something similar. He doesn't have close friends other than Reno, Vincent,Aerith,and Tifa. Reno is not even considered as best friend by Cloud, but he managed to get into his range of "Close". People would pair him with Aerith or Tifa, not to despite the fact that both Aerith and Tifa has ever told their peers about their special feelings toward Cloud.

Aerith Gainsborough , the girl whose parents owned a flower shop in Sector 7 in Midgar, met Cloud when they first time become classmates. Due to her upbeat and friendly demeanor, she managed to have some conversation with him, and even at some point complemented his looks. Cloud seems to be amazed at how different his response to Aerith, while he ward off most of his "fans" away. Aerith's diary was discovered by the school's top paparazzi , Yuffie Kisaragi, which contained her feelings toward Cloud.

"_He has a very beautiful eyes, I think I would fall for him any sooner. Oh my! What am I talking about? I have a boyfriend that lived far away from here, but I cannot betray him like that!"_

" _Cloud, I think I'm really falling for you… but I'm waiting for the right time to tell this to you..Or Zack would be feel betrayed…"_

The entries of her diary was leaked out on the school newspaper , thanks to that little evil Yuffie. Cloud distanced himself for Aerith for a weeks, but they would hang out together later.

Tifa Lockhart , the hottest chick in school , that was suspected as Cloud's most possible love interest. She is the top cheerleader of the school, and one of the strongest woman wrestler in the history. She's a tall, beautiful girl with big assets, and heck, Cloud and Tifa had a past time together. They were childhood friends, and according to the gossip, Tifa and Cloud ever go out together to watch the Fireflies Festival, told by kept her feelings to herself, but who wouldn't acknowledge that, if she kept staring at Cloud with "that" gaze when they were talking or even in the class, which she has been told to be more concentrating than staring at Cloud.

Vincent Valentine, the mysterious and brooding boy who had his unkempt long hair hanging behind his back, and almost covering his handsome face. He's one of the tallest boy in the class, and was working as teacher's assistant and he would help "some" students on some subjects. He's the smartest boy, enough is detached and withdrawn, and his only companion would be Cloud and Cid. Vincent has a serious love rumors where his girlfriend left him for the young , geeky scientist ,Hojo. It was happened on his previous school, and since then he had change from a reserved person to a natural his job is to help some students, he rarely would help them, because he would suddenly disappeared before they could ask the questions.

"I see that you are hanging out with your "close friend" again, Strife…"

The deep,smoky tone with sarcastic line stung Cloud's ear. The owner of the voice is standing right in front of him, leaning against the wall, staring at Cloud with his mysteriously deadly gaze. Cloud had some problems with the way of the man teases him, but he would consider a late pay back, he had some tasks to finish.

"So this is the reason why you are not joining the Club instead ,huh ?"

" Oh fuck off ,man! Don't piss the hell out of him will ya ? Have you get no idea 'bout how bloody disturbing your club is ?" The redhead answered him, striking him right at his nerve.

" Oh I don't know if you are present here, Reno. Don't mind me anyway, I'm used to speak with potential persons … of course with the streak of great mannerism…"

" And take that bullshit " Host Club" to your bro's bedroom ,Yo ! I betcha that he would rape your ass some day, "

"Hmph, It's hasn't been a pleasing conversation, don't you agree Strife? Well I have some important things to do, so it's a goodbye."

Cloud nods slightly as the boy is the president of " Shinra Host Club" the club that lives to entertain their clients, mostly girls.

" Yazoo… is.. an..asshole!" Screams Reno as the silver-haired man disappeared from their sight.

Yazoo, is the president of "Shinra Host Club". He is one of the prettiest boy that lurks around the school, and his alluring and calm personality would effeminate himself even more. He has a long , straight silver hair and green eyes, and he was popular of the way he sway when he walks.

He has put an interest towards Cloud since the moment he entered Midgar High, telling the other that Cloud would be the best host ever, apart from him. He would even reconsider the Vice President , to be moved out from his job if Cloud is enrolled.

Like big brother, like little brother .There are two other troublemakers other than makes it best is the fact , that they are ,Yazoo,and Kadaj.

Loz, is the strongest boy which is completed by his is not very good at lesson, which made him end up in the same class with Yazoo. Vincent is assigned to help him with studying, since they are classmates.

Kadaj, is one of the smartest kid which end up in the same level with his brothers, and Cloud, and he's a spaz .He's a maniac when it comes to lesson, or if someone is issued to be comparable with him in studying, he would goes mad, trying to beat the poor unfortunate student with achieving higher score than him/her, and waving his paper in front of his face .It is said that he would laugh maniacally when he told it to Yazoo, or to his only friend, Rufus Shinra .

Rufus Shinra is the youngest son of Shinra Company owner, and the younger brother Lazard. He is one of the strangest kid ever, and one of the smartest, but he's still not incomparable for Kadaj. He has a low profile attitude which makes Kadaj likes him, and he's guarded by his personal bodyguard, Tseng.

" Yeah, yeah ,Yo! Let's head home , already! We have to finish our task by the next three days, that means…. We're gonna have a sleepover !"

Cloud gulped at the idea of "sleepover". Is it really necessary to have to let himself to be tortured by the redhead for a whole night long? Of course not.

" I think I've had made a plan already."

" No you cannot ,Cloud! Remember that 'we' which means 'You and I' are assigned to finish this , which means together , Yo ! And we need to work it out together!"

" I really have to say no."

" You cannot , Yo! Remember ,that we have skipped some class for trainin' and we have missed tasks and this and dat' and we are meant to finish all this crap…" Reno pulls out a heap of papers,rolling it, and punches Cloud's head with it." By three days."

What a mess! Ridiculous teacher! He has sacrificed his high school life to train daily, and even sometimes would only fill his mind with it , turning his back from the tests and quizzes ,and telling himself that he could only wish that his mother would be a little bit proud of his report card now, he's obliged to finish all this things? Hell no!

" I would pass."

"You are not ,yo! Nah! You still want to linger around this school , ain't ya?" Reno seems to be a little bit surprised by Cloud's words, widening his eyes at him, and cut him off his trail.

" I would like to be…alone.."

Emo as ever , Cloud pushed Reno off, and with his strength and the help of the little bulks that he has all over his hands, he managed to push Reno off. Reno was winced at his rejection, Cloud cannot be serious.

"Hey , Cloud! Cloud!"

Cloud ran off to his motorbike , Fenrir. It was a huge one, and it is Cloud's current love has a soft spot for motorcycles, and most of the kids would consider it to be cool.

He jumped on his bike, started the machine on , and stroll away from the school, leaving the confused Reno behind.

"Geez , that man is freaky annoying! Sucks ! You Sucks! You spiky dorky …. "

" What's wrong ,Reno ? What's with those swears?"

A girl with long brown hair which is braided on the back, approached the angry redhead, smiling softly at him.

"O' it's you Aerith, Cloud's best friend." Reno crosses his arms, rising one of his eyebrow and put out a slight smirk at her presence.

" Oh you… we are just a close friend … you know? " Aerith blushed slightly, punching Reno's arm playfully.

" Whatever… Who knows what to believe?"

"Well, if you could have started a battle of wit like that, you mustn't have any problem. Bye Reno."

"Bye ,bye," Reno waves his hand at the girl, still not glancing at her, even as she leaves."Big flirt."

Reno always thought as Aerith as a flirt. Yes, she hangs around Cloud a lot, and sometimes with that bodyguard, Tseng.

Reno's Pov

"Hmph, like I would care to tell her. She's way to close to Cloud, and yes ! I think she's one of the biggest flirt ever. She flirted with him and him, and woo, didn't you notice that her leaked out information had mentioned about , Zack? Who's Zack? Some pet which could be jealous of Cloud ? Boyfriend that lives abroad?

I have no idea why Cloud would be a friend with a girl like her. Yeah, she's an innocent-looking girl, and she's a cheerful and kind, and a little bit of … aggressive…We needs to be an emo, or a childhood pal, or an aggressive person to get into Cloud's pants…I mean range.

Doesn't he know that I'm a lot more … genuinely care about him ? .. What the hell? I'm going to sound like a jealous old woman! And heck! I ish straight yo!"

End of POV

_XOX_

_Waaii~~~~~ I've finished it ! _

_Reviews okay?_


End file.
